Pass the Turkey
by OnceUponABookworm
Summary: In honor of Thanksgiving and Ginny's announcement, a little Charming Family One-shot. Some Captain Swan as well. Hopefully fluffy, but also angsty.


Pass the Turkey

_**So, as you may or may not know, our beloved cast members Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas are engaged. Real life Snow and Prince Charming! And quite recently, they announced that Ginnifer is pregnant! And in honor of that and the holiday of Thanksgiving, which is one that has over time come to be mostly about family (and egg nog, 'cuz that stuff is DELICIOUS!), I thought I'd write a little story.**_

Emma shivered as she put on her coat, breath billowing out into the crisp November air as a wisp. Immediately regretting her decision to air out the loft, she trotted over to the window she opened and closed it as quickly as she could. But she wasn't paying attention, and the sill came crashing down on her bare fingers. "Ach!" she hissed and cursed loudly, pulling her hand back and bringing it to her face, watching blood slowly seep from a splinter the old decrepit wood gave her._ Lucky David and Mary Margaret,_ she thought. _A new house that doesn't give them splinters._ Her parents had been on the house hunt for a while, and a couple of weeks ago they found one they described as "perfect". Of course, they denied Emma any description and wouldn't even let her help them move out, because they wanted to wait until they got the place decorated right and held a housewarming party. _Which just so happens to be today,_ Emma groaned inwardly. _Thanksgiving. Ugh._ She never had any good experiences with Thanksgiving; or with any holiday for that matter. Her foster parents would always go to a family gathering, spewing off some hollow excuse as to why she couldn't come, though she always knew it was because she didn't count as family._ Family_. After 28 years without anybody, suddenly Emma had loving parents, a son, and an entire town that thought she was the Savior. Interrupting her thoughts was a loud knock at the door, and Emma smiled._ I have Hook too._ She made it clear when they got back from Neverland and all was well that she wasn't choosing anyone permanently, but after awhile and a lot of fighting on his part, Emma realized she wanted give whatever it was she had with Hook a shot. Thankfully, Neal wasn't a huge jerkhole about it. And now here she was, going to Thanksgiving dinner with Captain Hook.

She hurried over to the door and opened, a warm smile in place as she greeted him. Hook had on his pirate trench coat of course, but underneath that Emma could see he was wearing a fashionable and sleek black dress shirt as well as black pants that weren't made of leather, his fake hand attachment in place. "Hi," she said, and smiled charmingly.

"'Ello, love. You're wearing a dress." Emma blushed slightly.

"That I am." It was slightly formal, red velvet with puffy sleeves he probably couldn't see under her red jacket, and a skirt that went down to her knees. Underneath she wore long black leggings and black dress shoes. She was a little nervous. "I've never really been to a Thanksgiving before, so…"

Hook chuckled. "Then it should be a new experience for the both of us." Emma smiled sardonically as he bowed dramatically and held out his hand, winking. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand in his. He wrapped his fingers over hers, but his face suddenly changed from mischievous to worried as he brought her hand closer to his face. "You're hurt. What happened?"

"It's just a splinter," Emma said, pulling away as she went to the bathroom and washed the blood from her finger. Hook's expression was still very concerned when she came out, so much she had to laugh. "Hook, I'm fine! Now let's go have some turkey." She smiled and briefly brushed her hand across his cheek, and he calmed visibly.

"Alright," he conceded as his smile returned and he grabbed Emma's hand. They began to walk out of the apartment, but then Emma remembered.

"My cupcakes!"

"Your what?" Hook was clearly confused. Emma took this opportunity to act condescending and wink mockingly.

"Everyone has to bring something to the feast."

….

Emma watched Hook warily as they walked side by side. He'd insisted on carrying the cupcakes, and now he walked purposefully along the street, head held high and box of cupcakes balanced expertly on one hand, with the fake appendage supporting it. "Relax, darling," he said again, for probably the twentieth time. "We're almost there, and I won't drop your precious confections. Did you make them yourself?" His tone was offhanded and casual, but Emma was tensely watching the box that held her most likely failed attempt at baking.

"Yeah. They probably taste like rat poison." Hook laughed, and eventually Emma allowed herself to smile.

"You're not tense about the cupcakes, Emma. You're worried about dinner. What's wrong?" He was looking at her in that way of his, curious though he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"I'm just not used to having a family and traditions I guess," she sighed, and Hook opened his mouth to say something, though he was interrupted by a familiar and much-loved voice.

"Mom!"Henry cried as he ran forth and nearly toppled Emma over with a hug, Regina smiling lovingly behind him.

"Hey kid," she said as she embraced him back.

"You decided to walk?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Emma chuckled. "Your favorite Captain over here is afraid of cars."

"I am not! I just thought the fresh air'd be nice!" Hook protested indignantly, and Emma nodded sarcastically.

"Captain," Henry greeted Hook as he stood straight and saluted him with a stoic expression.

"Aye, lad, nice to see you," Hook smiled, and Emma knew he would tousle the boy's hair were his arms not occupied. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

"We're here?" Emma asked, and she looked at the house they stopped in front of. It was large and white, with a short picket fence in front and flowers in garden boxes beside the porch, short green grass expanding into a yard on either side. "Wow," she breathed. "Nice."

"Doesn't look so nice when you're lugging furniture into it with only one hand, let me tell you," Hook huffed. "The things we do for our mates." Emma and Henry chuckled, Regina growled, and they all stepped forward, hoping for a Happy Thanksgiving.

…

Emma sat at the table, waiting for everyone else to take their places. After everyone had talked and greeted each other, and Mary Margaret complimented the look of Emma's orange frosted, vanilla cupcakes, they settled into the table. It was circular and very large, made of mahogany, and covered with a tablecloth that was decorated with turkeys and hats that had buckles. On either side of Emma was Henry and Hook, and next to Henry was Regina. Next to Regina was Belle who was next to Gold, and next to him was Neal, who'd complained about being too far from Henry but had sucked it up. Beside Neal was Mary Margaret who sat beside David, who was also next to Hook. The centerpiece of the table was definitely the huge roasted turkey, that made Emma's mouth water before even seeing it. Around it orbited mashed potatoes, rolls, cranberry sauce, biscuits for some reason, butter, rice, squash, corn, gravy, strawberries with whipped cream on top of them, Emma's cupcakes, and an apple pie from Regina. Mary Margaret got up and grabbed a bottle of wine, which David opened and they poured into everyone's glasses (except Henry, who got grape juice much to his protest). "Alright," David said, lifting his glass. "A toast!" Everyone stood and also lifted their glasses. Henry smiled proudly at having his grape juice in a wine glass, and Emma smiled at his smile, making Hook smile at her smile and blush slightly, guilty that he'd drunk a bit of his wine already. Emma was the only one who noticed however, and didn't say a word.

"How about," Mary Margaret said with a grin. "We go around and all of us say something we're thankful for?" Everyone murmured agreement, and Mary Margaret cleared her throat to begin. "I'm thankful for my beautiful husband, my incredibly strong daughter, and our family." She cupped David's cheek lovingly, and grinned affectionately at Emma, who smiled back and looked away, afraid she might tear up. It wasn't that she didn't know any of that, but that all this was so unfamiliar to her, though it somehow just felt natural and right.

"You alright, love?" Hook whispered, and Emma sniffed and nodded, bringing her head up with a warm smile as David continued the toast.

"I'm also thankful for my family, but just as I am I am just as thankful for all the new friends, and mates," he said, nudging Hook amiably, who smiled, "I have made. Here's to many more feasts."

"I'm also thankful for my mates," Hook began with a smile, but then he gulped and grew serious. "And I couldn't be more grateful to have such an amazing woman accompany me to this feast. But most of all, I'm probably thankful that I finally have a place to call home, a place where I belong." The last part he whispered, so that only Emma could hear. "And darling, I belong with you." She smiled at the compliment, an unwilling blush flooding her cheeks that she tried to ignore as she cleared her throat and prepared to speak her part.

"I'm thankful for so many things, it's hard to pick just one. I'm thankful for my awesome son, Henry, for him having three parents that love him so very much, for having such a flattering date, for having more room in the loft, for being in one piece after so many situations in which I could end up in several…. or minced. But right now I'm thankful for this; for this moment right here where I'm surrounded by…. family, and everything's all right." Out of breath, Emma smiled and looked at everyone around her, who were all either nodding or smiling right back, and she wasn't nervous anymore. _Family. _

"Well," Henry said. "I think my mom said everything that needs to be said. Cheers!" And with that, he clunked his glass into everyone else's and gulped down his grape juice, everyone chuckling and following suit before sitting down to eat. Emma hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she'd gotten to taste the rich, juicy turkey and dug in like she hadn't eaten for days. When she had had her fill of food, wine and eggnog, she sighed contentedly and leaned back into her chair, watching the rest of the family polish off the last their plates.

"Pass the turkey?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma handed the plate over the table. As Mary Margaret cut it and placed it onto her plate, she looked up expectantly at everyone else, her request for more turkey clearly an initiate for something else she wanted to say. David purposefully cleared his throat as he put his arm around Mary Margaret.

"Er," he began hesitantly, everyone's eyes on them, Emma herself very curious. "We, uh, we have something to…"

"I'll take care of this, honey," Mary Margaret gulped before meeting her eyes with Emma's, smiling sympathetically before addressing them. "We have an announcement to make." Emma's full stomach began to twist, dread sparking in her at what she feared her mother would say next.

"I'm pregnant!"

Several cheers came out of the mouths of those around her, echoes of "Congratulations" and pats on the back, but Emma heard them as if cotton was in her ears, sick to the pit of her stomach suddenly. Shaking her head, she mumbled some sort of excuse from a mouth that was no longer connected to her brain, and clumsily stood and walked away, opening the door to outside. As soon as she was at the bottom of the steps of the porch, she began running off down the street while hot tears streamed from her eyes. Stopping at the wooden playground Henry liked to call his castle about 4 blocks off, Emma fell to her knees in the dirt and wept. _Why am I never good enough? _It wasn't that Emma wasn't happy for her parents, because she was, deep down somewhere, but she didn't want to watch a child grow and get all the love and attention she went without for 28 years. She wanted to be a good daughter, but her parents barely gave her the chance before deciding to try for another kid. Sobbing violently, Emma barely heard the snap of a twig behind her; but she still heard it nonetheless. Her head whipped up, and through her bleary vision she saw Mary Margaret and David standing there with worried looks on their faces. Cheeks unwillingly growing red at being caught in such a state, Emma turned away and began to wipe her eyes. But her parents had already seen her tears and in a flash were kneeling beside her.

"Henry said you' be here," David began. Emma made no comment, wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them up to her chest.

"Emma, you may not think we do, but we understand. We're your parents," Mary Margaret soothed.

"Yeah sure," Emma seethed. "You were my parents for like five minutes before deciding I'm a lost cause and you should just get another baby."

"No, that's not it at all!" David protested. "We wanted another baby, sure, but that doesn't mean we can't still be your parents, or that we love this baby more!"

"It just means we realize you're an adult and we can't treat you like a child," Mary Margaret added.

"None of this is about you. It's about us. Don't blame yourself," David said, and the words echoed in Emma's heart as she began to understand. But now that the tears had started they would not stop coming out. With another sob she opened her arms and clung to her parents, who embraced her wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry," Emma wept. "I don't know how to be part of a family."

"Nonsense," Mary Margaret said while David just tightened his hold on her. "You're doing so well. And don't forget, we haven't had much practice either!" Emma tried to laugh, but with all her tears it came out choked and heavy with emotion. After a while of just crying into her parents' arms, they all stood and with their arms wrapped around each other began walking back towards the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Laughing, Mom nudged her and Dad tousled her hair. "It's a family event," they said.


End file.
